The New Girl
by Super-curly
Summary: This is my first story... i hope its good? please review my story after you read it... thankyou


Starts off at school:  
  
"Hey Twitty!!" Here comes Luis and Tawny running over to Allen.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"The teacher is sick... WE GOT A SUPPLY!!" Luis said with a big smile, jumping around like a baboon.  
  
"Oh, and I heard that he doesn't believe in homework. Or work!!" Tawny said, watching Luis make a fool of himself.  
  
"Yah, that's great guys..." Allen sighed with a slight frown.  
  
"Dude, did you here what we just said? Supply, no work, no homework...that's not just great, it's awesome!!"  
  
"Yah, I guess it is kind of awesome... listen I gotta go but I'll catch up with you guys in class, ok?" Then Allen turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong with Twitty?" Tawny asked Luis.  
  
"I don't know he's usually excited about having supplies."  
  
In class:  
  
"Hey look there's Twitty." Luis pointed at Allen, who was sitting alone in the corner while the rest of the class were throwing airplanes and paper balls at the new supply teacher.  
  
"Hey, how yah doing?" Tawny asked the seemingly depressed Twitty.  
  
With a confused look on his face he replied "I'm ok... are you ok?"  
  
"Listen Twitty we're worried about you... you haven't been very um.... happy lately..." Just as Luis was talking to Allen a boy came in the class and went up to the supply teacher.  
  
"Excuse me... but the principal would like you to send down a student to pick up the new girl." the little boy sounded like a little girl.  
  
"Alright." The substitute attempted to address the class. "Who wants to go get the new girl? Anybody? Fine you there, the one with the hair..you go get her."  
  
At that instant the sub. pointed at Allen. "What me? Oh ok." then Allen got up and went to the office where he met Amie, the new girl.  
  
In the office:  
  
'Wow' Allen thought to himself... 'she's beautiful!!'  
  
"H-h-hi I'm Allen... a-a-are you the new girl?"  
  
Amie laughed at the phrase "the new girl", "Yah that would be me..."  
  
"Um hi... I-I-I'm Twitty Allen.......oh um... Allen Twitty"  
  
"Hi I'm LeBlanc Amie" Amie teased Allen " Amie LeBlanc"  
  
Just as they said their hello's the bell for lunch rang, and the principal came out of the door."  
  
"Allen? They sent Allen Twitty to show Amie around the school? Oh well." he looked at Allen " I want you to show Amie around the school show her where her locker is and her classes are, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." Allen replied. "C-mon Amie let's go put your stuff in your locker first, then I want you to meet some of my friends."  
  
"Sounds great!!" Amie picked up her bag and they went off.  
  
Out side at the pick-nick table:  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Amie, she's the new girl." Allen sat down beside Luis and signaled Amie to sit down next to him. "Amie, this is Luis and this is Tawny."  
  
"Hey Amie." They said.  
  
"So Amie where in America are you originally from?" Tawny asked.  
  
"I'm actually from Canada... in Ottawa." Amie shyly said.  
  
"Oh.. So you're a Canadian...eh?" Luis teased. "Is it true that all you people say eh all the time?"  
  
"Luis!!" both Tawny and Allen.  
  
"No it's ok I get that a lot here." Amie said with a laugh. "It actually all depends on the person... I personally don't say it a lot, but I've heard a lot of people say it almost five times in each sentence."  
  
"Really?!?" Luis sounded surprised, he was expecting her to get all touchy about it and defend her country.  
  
"So why did you leave Canada?" Twitty asked.  
  
"My Dad got a job here in Sacramento, I don't really know what he does.."Amie looked kind of puzzled.. "I think he works with computers or something, I've never really asked him.."  
  
Through the rest of the week Allen was still sort of depressed but only when his friends didn't see. Luis, Tawny, Allen, and Amie hung out all the time during school and after school.  
  
Now it's Thursday at lunch:  
  
The "gang" were walking around the halls when they heard Ren's voice on the intercom.  
  
"Oh great, it's bad enough that I have to here her voice at home..but at school too?" Luis joked.  
  
"Excuse me may I have all your attention please?" Ren's voice echoed though the halls.  
  
"No!!" Luis yelled.  
  
"As you all know tomorrow is our school's dance. We debated on what the theme for this dance was and the categories were; futuristic, oldies, couples, beach, and um.. Well the last one we wont name..... the school voted and the there was a tie between couples, and beach, so we decided to put them together, do this years school dance theme will e couples at the beach!! See you all tomorrow!!"  
  
"Oh cool, Twitty we're going to see girls in their bathing suits!!" Luis yelled, and all the guys in the hall yelled back!!!! " wooohoooo!!!"  
  
Amie and Tawny both looked at each other and said "boys.." And turned and walked away from the guys.  
  
Luis and Allen just dawdled behind them and started to talk,  
  
"So Twitty you going to ask Amie to the couples beach dance?"  
  
" You think she'll wanna go with me?"  
  
"Yah definitely!! Do you see the way she looks at you...I think she likes you..."  
  
" Yah I don't know.. Maybe."  
  
"I'm gonna ask Tawny to go with me."  
  
"Well.. Duh!!"  
  
Meanwhile the girls were having a little chat of there own...:  
  
"So are you and Luis going to go to the dance together?" Amie asked tawny.  
  
"If he asks I'll say yes... but he hasn't asked yet. What about you?  
  
Are you going with Twitty?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, the way you look at him it's kind of obvious that you like him"  
  
"It is? I mean...... well yah I do but... I don't know... if he asks I'll probably say yes anyways"  
  
At that moment the boys came running up to them.  
  
"Hey Tawny can I talk to you?" Luis grabbed Tawny and took her away.  
  
"Sure... what's up?" she asked  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you would wanna go to that dance tomorrow with me?"  
  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
"Ok? OK? What do you mean just ok?" Luis said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry.." Tawny said with a smile.. " Oh yes Luis I would love to go to the dance with you... my prince!!"  
  
"That's better" said Luis with a laugh.  
  
Now Allen and Amie are talking..:  
  
"So you planning on going to the dance tomorrow?" Allen asked Amie.  
  
"Maybe, if somebody asks me..." she replied looking straight at Allen. "Are you going?"  
  
" I might.. If the person I want to go with says yes when I ask her... so do you want to go to the dance with me?" Allen said with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"I don't know... I'll have to buy a bathing suit and........... yes I'll go with you." she teased.  
  
"Dude does any of us have a bathing suit??" Luis asked.  
  
" I don't" said Amie  
  
" Me neither" said Tawny  
  
Luis and Allen looked at each other and then at the girls " Us either!!"  
  
After school in the mall at the bathing suit place...  
  
"Alright me and Amie will go to the girls side and you two will go to the boys side ok?" Tawny ordered.  
  
"Awww but my size is in the girls side.." Luis joked and him and Twitty left the girls on their side.  
  
After about half an hour they were all done and they all wen to the ice cream place and got some ice cream. Then the boys walked the girls home...  
  
"See you tomorrow Allen..." Amie said "Thanks for tonight I had an awesome time." And she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he blushed and returned the kiss.  
  
Before she went in she asked him a question: " Sorry for asking but all week you seemed kind of depressed what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really...actually it's kind of embarrassing... and a bit conceded."  
  
"What is it.."  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anybody, ok? Well as you now Luis and tawny are going out... and they have been for awhile now...and well um..... I'm kind of jealous of Luis...... because I know this is a little self centered but I always thought that I would get a girl friend before Luis..... I'm not sure why but it's just the way I always thought."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that now..." she said that and leaned over and kissed Allen (not on the cheek) and she turned around and said "see you at school tomorrow" and went inside.  
  
The day went by and Allen couldn't have been happier him and Luis kept bragging about their girlfriends and they were both very happy.  
  
The dance came and everyone was in their bathing suits. The dance was a ball.... everyone had fun....  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
